Gunnin
by Chicky-dee6
Summary: Casey and Maddie in Casey's hospital room


The events of the night kept replaying through my mind. My own sister, the one person who I had left in this world besides Henry, hated me. She killed so many kids and tried to kill the man that I love. I knew that Eve was a bad person, but I didn't know she was this psycho.

"Come on sweetie, let's follow Casey in the ambulance and get you checked out at the hospital as well," Margo said as she wrapped me in a hug. Tom helped me into the car and we were off.

"Now, Maddie. You know that none of this is your fault. And if you think we hate you, it's the complete opposite. You're my little girl. I love you like my own. And, Tom and I accept that you and Casey are together. You're the best thing that's happened to him. Just know that we love you and are here for you," Margo told me as we sat in the back of the car. I leaned into the hug and cried myself to sleep.

After what I think had been a few hours, Margo gently shook me awake. When I finally woke up, I noticed that I was lying on a gurney, which scared me to say the least.

"Casey...where's Casey?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my neck.

"He's in his room. Bob says that you were in shock, but you're fine. Now, I went and got you some clothes to change into, then you can go see Casey. Alright?"

"Yep, sounds great," Margo left and shut the door gently behind her. I hopped off the bed and opened the bag that held my clothes. I hauled out my plaid skirt and my green pullover top. Once I got dressed, I combed out my hair, packed up my things, and left the room.

"Ready to see him?" Margo questioned

"As ready as I'll ever be," I told her as we walked down the hall.

"He's going to be fine. They've given him a blood transfusion and stitched up the cut on his neck. He's got a concussion, but with rest, Bob says he's gonna be fine," Tom said as he walked to meet us in front of Casey's room door.

'Is he awake?"

"I think he is. If not, he's only sleeping. Now, Maddie, he wants to see you before Margo. If you're ready, just go on in."

"Thanks Tom," I cautiously turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. Casey was on his back in the bed. With an IV in his left wrist and nasal prongs in his nose to help him breath. He looked so peaceful. I tiptoed up to his bed and sat down on the stool next to it.

"Casey. You don't know how much I love you. It's all my fault that Eve tried to kill you. I feel sooo responsible for it. If you never want to see me again, I completely understand. The whole town holds me responsible, you should too," I gave he hand one last squeeze as I stood up and kissed his temple," Just know that I love you."

"Maddie?" I heard a soft, cracky whisper come from the pillow. When I pulled away, Casey was staring up at me.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" I questioned as I sat back down on the stool

"Not to great. Tired, sore. What about you?"  
"I'm fine. I just went into shock for a little while. Some fluids and rest and I'll be as good as new."

"That's good. I heard what you said. And I don't hate you. Maddie, you're the only person in my life who forgives me for everthing. You're my best friend, my lover...my everything. Life wouldn't be the same without you. Please, don't leave me," He pleaded as he tried to sit up.

"I'm not gonna leave you, ever. The most I'm gonna leave now is to go to the apartment and get some rest. Now, your mom wants to see you..and I told her I'd keep this visit short. Sooo, I'll be back 1st thing in the morning."  
"Promise?"  
"Would I lie to you, Casey Hughes?"  
"No, but will you stay until I fall asleep again. No offence to my mom or anything, but I don't want to answer any questions about what happend tonight."  
"Sure, I'll stay until you sleep, " I smiled at him.

"Would you sing to me? I love you voice," He questioned as he played with my fingers.

"Sure."

I settled down on the chair and played with his hair.

_Take a look at all your fears_

_See the fire, I feel the end._

_There's a time to love,and a time to hate_

_A time to live, to liberate is over_

_And I'm gunnin, for you_

_I'm gunnin for you_

_And I'll wait_

_I'll write another letter to myself._

_And I will find out,  
Morning comes faster alone._

As soon as I finished that lyric, Casey was asleep. I stood up, kissed him goodbye, and left the room. Once I shut the door, I knew that my old life was over, and my new life with Casey and his family was only just beginning.


End file.
